The Mouse's Problem
by LollipopxSweets
Summary: First story with a "mousy" character. I'll be writing a few with ones like that, 'cause I like mice. X3 -- Everything was going normally... until that weird girl knocked on the door.-- might become T later.


Hi~! Haven't written fanfic in awhile. This will be interesting... ^^; Anyway, I've been really into Ouran High School Host Club lately-

(You mean, since this morning .)

… Right... So uh. I'm writing a fanfic for it, yeah? And I absolutely looove Ocs so I'm adding one, as usual. I promise I'll have some strictly cannon stuff in the future!

– – – –

Haruhi had to admit, entertaining women was not what she had planned to do in her new high school. And, as she also admitted, it was starting to get old. These girls were all so giggly and petite and _girly_. She couldn't stand three minutes with them as a fellow female, much less a male entertainer.

_'I've got to do it anyway, huh?'_

Yes, yes she did.

It was early spring. Quite a long time into the school year to have kept up such a clever facade. Somehow, with the help of the rest of the Host Club, Haruhi had managed to do it.

_'And these students are complete idiots.'_ Haruhi sighed and looked at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence. For once, she had arrived to the unused music room before her fellow hosts. _'What? No remarks this time? So you're just a narrator now?' _Silence.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! How did you get here to early?" Honey squeaked, bursting through the door and latching himself onto Haruhi's arm. His cousin, Mori, followed close behind, without the enthusiasm or arm-climbing.

Another member entered soon after, with a different kind of enthusiasm. "Haruhi, my princess! What a lovely sight to see you so early in the day~!" Temaki could be a girl, if he wanted to. Or a shoujo manga hero. Where he always got so many roses, no one knew.

"Hi." Haruhi said blandly, causing Temaki to hang his head in anguish. Even the roses wilted.

The other hosts entered within the next few minutes. Business seemed to go normally, well, normal for the Host Club, for awhile.

Until that weird kid knocked on the door.

The Club moved into their usual greeting formation, minus Kyouya, who answered the door.

The girl behind the door was extremely short. Her eyes were open so wide they could have enveloped her minuscule body. She seemed so mouse-like and timid in her too-big uniform. Haruhi couldn't help but notice the blue jeans she wore underneath her dress.

"Welcome, my lady, to the Ouran Host Club." Kyouya said with a smile. Apparently, looks didn't effect business.

Temaki seemed just as flirtatious, as well. "How may we be of service?"

The twins moved to the door. "Don't just stand there. Come on in!" Their voices seemed as identical as they were.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and scurried into the room. She simply stood there for the longest time with her head bowed and her hands covering her face. Honey couldn't help but notice that he was taller than her.

Suddenly, "Uhm... You guys know how to... uhm... Be proper and stuff... right?" It was barely audible. Her knees were shaking and she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Yes, of course. What do you wish, my lady?" Temaki was smooth, as usual.

"Uh... eh... Could you..." She finally lifted her head, revealing sharp blue eyes and tiny, mousy features. "Oh, to heck with it. Never mind. Just... forget it." The hosts were taken aback at her sudden change in disposition. The girl abruptly turned about-face and began to scurry towards the door.

But there was a big scary man blocking it. The big scary man, Mori, spoke. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." He then picked her up, turned her around, and set her back on the carpet.

"You're right, Mori." Temaki said. "The object of the Ouran Host Club is to bring fortune to women! We must help." He kneeled on the carpet in front of the girl. "Now then, Miss, introduce yourself and tell us what you'd like us to do for you."

"Uhm... I'm Sumisu Nina.. and..." Nina blushed. "I need you guys to teach me how to be a lady!"

An irritated and shocked aura seemed to fill the room.

"You do know we're men, right?"

– – – –

Well, there you have it. First chapter. Kinda short but I want to get it up ASAP, yeah? I didn't feel any need to introduce the cannon characters so in-depth as the OC because you already know what they look and act right, yes? Good. See ya~!


End file.
